dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (New Earth)
Cyborg was one of the primary characters featured in the Teen Titans animated series where he was voiced by actor Khary Payton. The animated version of Cyborg was very similar to his comic book counterpart. The two main differences are his appearance and that he is noticeably less serious as the show normally had a much lighter tone than the comics. His head was considerably more rounded, and his mechanical parts were bulkier, but not overwhelming. Like most of his teammates, he's never referred to by his real name throughout the course of the series. However he does take the alias "Stone" in the Season Three episode "Deception". He was known to have a love of video games and was often seen battling Robin or Beast Boy in either a fighting or racing game. Cyborg also had a big crush on the H.I.V.E.'s Jinx, and later had a brief relationship with Sarasim, a warrior from the distant past. A former athlete (just like in the comics), his victories were often accompanied by a resounding "BOO-YAH!". Brother Blood acted as his nemesis in Season Three. His abilities/offensive attacks included two Sonic Cannons (one in each arm), a smaller sonic blaster located in his left foot, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder), super-strength, high-end sensor and communication technology, and could also produce several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. | Powers = Omegadrome Cybernetics: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. Integrated into Cyborg he still controls the Omegadrome, which can morph into different shapes and constructs permitting the following abilities: *''Body Transformation: He is able to transform his body into any possible combination of any elements. *Shape-change: He also has virtually unlimited shape-changing ability, and can mimic even air or space vehicles. He can reshape his entire body or parts of it and can form such complex shapes as a tank a bicycle or even a gun and simple forms as a cloud or a spring. *Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance vs. physical damage and resistance vs. energy attacks *Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. ''Tales of the Teen Titans #42 *''Superhuman Speed: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances. *Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Durability: his bones were reinforced with molybdenum-steel. *Computer Interfacing'' *''Integrated Weapons: His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disrupter, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches. *Sensor Systems'' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * A female version of Cyborg was originally considered as a feature character on the Justice League animated series. However, the character never made it into the series. Promotional footage of this character can be found on the Justice League Unlimited season one bonus features. | Links = * Cyborg article at Wikipedia * Cyborg profile at Titans Tower * Cyborg profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:African American Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Characters Category:One Eye Category:Teen Titans members Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Earth-One Characters Category:Titans East members